By My Beard, What an Adventure
by Ravynne Firestorm
Summary: OC x Fili in a retelling of the Hobbit. Not quite sure what rating but I'm thinking possibly M, so its M for now. I kinda started to hate my other story (OC elf x Fili) so I came up with this in my head, I think I've improved upon the writing style and general storyline. How will the addition of a female dwarf to the company of Thorin Oakenshield change the history of Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm mixing film with book and making some up to suit my story, which is especially true for chapter 6 onwards, so expect to be a little confused, but take events I don't write to generally be as what happens in the film. This could get quite violent and possibly lots of traumatic stuff at the end, I've yet to decide who lives, be warned. Hope you enjoy the story…**

Chapter 1 -

'As she ran out of the main gate and started on the road to the east she felt free, she was following her feet to an unknown destiny, an adventure.'

Rose, yes Rose was her name, a most unconventional one for a dwarf I'll agree but we'll come to that later, had been born in the Blue Mountains to loving parents. As she aged it became obvious she had a deformity, for she grew no beard. Unnatural as it was, her parents still loved her deeply. Fearing she would be looked down on or an outcast from their society they kept her safe and hidden. Perhaps in hindsight it was wrong of them to keep her locked away from the world, wrapped in cotton wool as one might say. Whilst it was extremely rare for women to be without beards and having a shaven face was often a sign of shame, it gave her the illusion of eternal youth, and a youthful beauty that should have been cherished. However her parents' fear was drilled into her and whilst she was allowed out occasionally, to go to market and other such necessities, always she walked with her head bent low, a hood and scarf covering her face, fearing the reaction from others that her parents had warned her of. And it was on one of those occasions, by happy accident, she made friends with an old Dwarf, a blacksmith by the name of Frar. Rose had been shopping for food, and was carrying a laden basket, when she tripped over an errant log, that had fallen from a wood pile, in the street. Her groceries had dispersed themselves far across the road, and as she was about to bolt in fear of the attention she had drawn to herself, the old Blacksmith helped her up and gave her a kindly smile. How her life changed from that moment, her parents allowed her to visit with Frar often, happy that he and his wife were accepting and caring of their daughter, they had no children of their own.

From that first moment Frar had taken pity on Rose, he felt a fatherly concern for her, it was no life kept hidden away and the girl had such an adventurous spirit. Frar and Rose talked often about the wonders of the outside world, for she had never seen it, never seen the sun rise, nor the loveliness of a simple flower. How she dreamt of seeing them for herself, and so it came after careful preparation that Frar took Rose outside for the first time in her life. Dwarf women very rarely travel, only when absolutely necessary, so as not to arouse suspicion Frar crafted a wearable beard for her, from wire and cuttings of her own hair; it was braided and beaded until it looked as real as the beard on Frar's own face. He bought her men's clothes and a magnificent woollen green cloak, and in them she looked quite the young Dwarf gentleman. Under the guise of taking her to work and showing Rose his craft, they went out of the main gate and down into the forest. Rose had never seen the sun and its beauty astounded her, the light was almost blinding. She flitted about from tree to tree, taking in the sounds and smells and sights around her, but the highlight of their outing was when she came across her first flower. It was a Rose, a pure, sweet smelling Rose and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Since her parents had never intended for her to leave the mountain, they had never given her a name to use in the common tongue, Dwarves' true names are never revealed to any not of their race, they do not even use their true names on their graves. As such Frar decided that she should be called Rose, with her long, red hair and bright, green eyes she was the figure of the flower she so loved.

The long years passed and Rose became as a daughter to Frar, the daughter he could never have for his wife could not bear children. They spent an increasing amount of time together, her parents so glad to see her so full of life and joy never interfered or even suspected that they were not passing their time as they said. Frar taught her swordsmanship and how to protect herself as she began to explore outside on her own, though never beyond the borders of the Blue Mountains, never far enough to be a real adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

As she came in by the back door of the forge, Rose heard the bell above the front door signalling the entrance of customers. Never mind, she would just have to wait in the back room until they had left, though she could not help listening in on their conversation to quell her excitement.

"And what can I do for my two favourite Princes today?" said Frar.

"We need these sharpening, but we need it done by tomorrow morning at the latest." said an unfamiliar voice "We'll pay extra for the trouble of course."

"It'll be no trouble lads, but what would you be in such a rush for, if I may ask? You've got enough blades here to be armed for battle!" chuckled Frar.

"Uncle is letting us join the party to reclaim Erebor!" stated a second unknown voice. "We're leaving for Hobbiton in the morning, Gandalf has called us all there before we set off for the Mountain." said the first unknown voice. In her head Rose imagined journeying along with them, what an adventure it would be, to travel so far, to see the Lonely Mountain and to take it back from the dragon! Why, why should she not be able to do those things, how unfair life was, to be stuck here till she died of old age or boredom. Truly she would give her life happily if for just a short time she was allowed to truly live, to have an adventure of her own. And so it was that after Frar had finished with his two customers, he came to find Rose sat in the back room, looking most dejected, on her birthday of all days. His heart fell as he realised that she had been listening to the two young Princes' talk of their quest, knowing that she wished for nothing more than a proper adventure of her own.

"Come now Rose, it's a dangerous world out there beyond our borders. Is it really worth risking your life just for a glimpse of the world?" smiled Frar, "Isn't the security and comfort of home all the better?" But he could see it in her eyes, it would never be enough.

"Oh Frar, I would give it all for but a taste of what those men are going to do." cried Rose as tears spilled down her cheeks. Feeling guilty in his heart for what he was about to do, Frar pressed Rose's present into her hands,

"If I can do nothing else for you my child, then let it be that I helped fulfil your heart's only desire. May Mahal have mercy on me should anything happen to you." He wiped a tear from Rose's face as she gazed up at him in shock and wonder. "Let us be quick, open your present, then we shall go to my home and gather your things. You must depart before sunset if you wish to make it to the Shire by tomorrow night on foot." said Frar as he smiled at her sadly.

Rose felt warm in her many layers, clothed in her male garments, her favourite green cloak and hood, a large, warm leather coat, a long waistcoat, a linen shirt, her birthday present; a close fitting chainmail vest Frar had crafted just for her, a tight linen tunic, a pair of loose-fitting trousers and her false beard. The outfit hid her womanly curves well, she passed the guards near the main gate with all the ease of a gentleman dwarf off on his travels. As she ran out of the main gate and started on the road to the east she felt free, she was following her feet to an unknown destiny, an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Rose walked until long after dark, the moon was full and bright that night, illuminating the road before her. But before she had planned, her eyes grew heavy and the pack on her back weighed her down, and she could not help but lay down at the side of the road to rest. Her plan was to try and arrive at the same time as the others and blend in, avoiding any awkward questions. However after sleeping too late, two dwarves had caught her up on their ponies by the late afternoon. Rose heard them before she saw them; it was in fact the same two she had overheard in the forge, the young princes. Panic seized her; should she get off the road until they had passed out of view, thereby arriving late, or simply keep going and hope they would ignore her? Before she could make a decision they rounded the slight bend and came into sight. Rose attempted her most manly walk and prayed under her breath they would just pass by.

"Hey there, would you be on the road to the Shire perchance?" spoke one. Now she could not help but stop, and finally she looked at them, they were both of a similar age to her, well dressed, and well, one could not help but notice, rather attractive. Rose hadn't exactly met many dwarves around her age, let alone men. Doing her best not to blush she nodded. "I don't suppose you know the way after we get off the East Road?" said the Blonde one, "My brother forgot to pack the map." At this the dark haired one shook his head and pointed at his brother mouthing ' it was him'. Again she nodded.

"You don't seem to have a lot to say." smiled the dark haired one. Shaking her head she drew a finger across her throat to indicate she couldn't talk, well she couldn't talk without giving away she was a woman at least. "Your throat was cut?!"said the dark haired one.

"Don't be silly Kili, he's mute. Am I right?" the blonde enquired. Rose nodded again, grateful her little plot had worked smoothly. "Well I'm Fili and this is my idiot little brother Kili, pleased to meet you." At this Kili scoffed and stuck his tongue out at his brother, "Would you like to ride with us, and you can help us not get lost?" Fili smiled encouragingly. Feeling as though her head would certainly fall off her shoulders if this carried on, she nodded again. Her pack was put on Kili's pony and she was helped onto Fili's pony behind him. A most awkward position, she had no idea where it was acceptable to put her hands, settling for placing them behind her to hold onto the rotund pony.

"You must have a name, even though you can't say it. Hmm, how about Bzad, you look like a Bzad?" said Kili as they rode alongside. Rose shook her head, she had come up with a name last night while she walking, though communicating what it was could be fun. "No, okay how about Gimin? Dorn? Beldar?"

"You're not going to get far like that." laughed Fili, "Can you tell us what it is somehow, I don't want to listen to Kili list off every name in Middle Earth for the rest of the journey." Rose glanced about, aha! One of the saddle bags had a red, leather base, perfect. Rose tapped Fili on the shoulder and pointed to it.

"Bag, your name is Bag!" shouted Kili, Rose rolled her eyes and pointed again.

"Red?" questioned Fili. Rose nodded and rotated her hand indicating they should continue.

"Baraz!" exclaimed Kili. Well that was easy, not, thought Rose as she nodded again. "Ha! Got it before you." said Kili to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

The rest of their journey was relatively smooth, except for the part when the princes decided to race each other to the inn that was their destination. Rose felt sorry for the little hobbits scurrying out of the way on the road, but she was more concerned with the fact she was clinging on to Fili for dear life.

"Do you have a room booked?" asked Fili as they led their ponies to the inn's stable. Rose shook her head. "I'm pretty sure we got the last room, you can sleep with us. Kili and I can share a bed." Oh Mahal, this was not something Rose had thought about, but what choice did she really have, soon she would be sharing a floor with a group of dwarves. Rose inclined her head in thanks. After they had deposited their belongings in their room, they began to search for the 'marked' door, which as it turned out wasn't too hard to find. They pulled on the bell and the round green door swung open to reveal a little hobbit,

"Fili." said Fili,

"And Kili." said Kili,

"At your service." they said together. They gave the hobbit a little bow, and Rose joined them, goodness she was out of practice with basic custom.

"Oh and Baraz, he's at your service too." added Fili, gesturing to Rose.

As it turned out they were actually a little early, though gladly not the first to arrive. As more and more dwarves began to arrive no one questioned her presence, Fili and Kili introduced 'Baraz' to everyone as though she was a friend they had known for a long time. When the wizard arrived Rose feared he might see through her disguise, but her fears were unfounded, though he did give her a strange look when he first saw her. Rose began to relax and have fun, there was a brilliant feast, plenty of drink and song, and she felt like she actually belonged for the first time in her life.

After a particularly rousing song, Rose found it hard not to join in; there came a knock on the door. It was Thorin Oakenshield, heir to the throne of Erebor and leader of their party. Rose had heard of his deeds and greatness in battle, his presence hushed the raucous mood of before and brought forth serious discussion of their quest.

**I'll finish this chapter later, I've got total mind block as to how to do it, but it will basically just follow the film scene from Rose's perspective, please be patient.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

Later that night the dwarves headed back to the inn to sleep. Rose took off her coat and long waistcoat, but ah it had been a bad idea to wear her chainmail under her shirt, she couldn't take it off and it was plenty warm with a fire going in the bedroom. Even worse, it was toasty under the sheets where the warming pan had been, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Despite her predicament Rose almost laughed at the sight of Fili and Kili crammed into the little hobbit bed together. She would wait until they were asleep and then take her chainmail vest off; hopefully they wouldn't notice it's womanly shaping if she put it back on, on top of her shirt in the, in… The heat was her enemy, for she fell asleep even before Fili and Kili had stopped trying to push each other out of bed.

Rose awoke in the morning to find two faces peering over her in what could really only be described as shock and surprise. As sense came back to her, she realized the covers were tangled around her legs, but her legs only, her shirt had ridden up revealing her torso in fitted chainmail and leaving an obvious hint at the rise of her chest, and worse her false beard was somewhat askew on her face.

"You're…you're…" stumbled Kili. No! She tried to get up; perhaps if she straightened herself out, she could pass it off as they were dreaming, half asleep, it didn't happen. Instead she merely fell out of bed, the covers wrapped around her legs like iron chains, and the impact caused her beard to lose it last hold on her face, whereon it fell to the floor.

"That beard of yours was almost far too lovely to be real" laughed Fili nervously, staring at where it had fallen in slight alarm.

"Please, please don't tell anyone." begged Rose on the verge of tears. She had ruined everything, surely now she would be sent home in shame, a woman trying to go on an adventure, a freak at that, how ridiculous.

"We won't breathe a word, d-don't worry." managed Kili, "It took a long time for us to convince Uncle to let Fili and I come. I know how it feels to want adventure and excitement when everyone thinks you should stay at home." Fili gave Kili a brief look, at this moment of sympathetic seriousness from his brother, who was usually anything but.

"Oh boys you're too young, don't go, don't leave your poor mother here not knowing whether you're alive or dead!" Fili wailed in a poor imitation of his mother, causing the three of them to break down in laughter. As Rose tried to disentangle herself from the sheets, she only seemed to make it worse, causing the other two to laugh even harder. Once Fili and Kili had regained their composure they managed to free Rose and help her to her feet. "I think you might need a slight adjustment to your beard, unless of course you plan on doing this every night on the road." smiled Fili as he recovered Rose's false beard from where it had fallen. "Truly this is fine workmanship." Since now they were privy to her most important secret, she didn't mind sharing a few more with them.

"Frar the blacksmith made it for me. He is my dearest friend and the one I have to thank for getting me here. Oh, and my real name is Rose by the way." said Rose shyly.

"Ah of course, there is no better smith in the Blue Mountains. I'm glad you can actually talk, Rose, all that sign language and guessing was hard work." said Fili as he stoked the embers of the fire back into life.

"Agreed, though I still think you looked more like a Bzad than a Baraz." said Kili. Very carefully Fili heated the metal of the earpieces slightly, making certain not to singe the beard, then bent them round slightly further.

"There, that should make for a tighter fit." Fili said as he handed back her beard. Rose thanked him, blushing as she did so. They were being so kind to her, it was completely unexpected, perhaps they pitied her. A loud knock on the door startled them,

"Are you boys up? Bombur is heading down to breakfast; I'd hurry up if you want to get some before he eats it all." chuckled Bofur through the door. Rose hurriedly reattached her beard, though the metal was still slightly hot and burnt her ears. It was certainly a tighter fit though, she gave Fili a thumbs up, mouthing 'fits perfectly' as they dressed quickly and went to join the others.

**I could so easily write a novel just with this chapter, it was soo hard to keep it short!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

After a fine breakfast, the party were all saddled up and ready to go. Rose had been given a spare pony, which in her head she had named Bombur, for it looked a great deal like him. Mr. Baggins still had not arrived, some were certain he would not come at all, in fact they started a wager on it, so off they went on the road out of the Shire and to the great beyond that was their adventure. In fact they had not been riding all that long when out of breath, the hobbit came running up shouting

"Wait, wait! I signed it, I signed the contract." proudly offering said contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." said Balin after looking it over.

"Give him a pony." ordered Thorin, looking perhaps not best pleased at the arrival of their supposed burglar. Rose had to stifle a laugh as Fili and Kili rode before to her to lift Bilbo onto a pony, the poor little hobbit looked terrified. She rode on to catch them up and left the wizard to comfort the out of place hobbit. Coming up between Fili and Kili, she tapped Fili on the shoulder,

"Yes, alright the pair of you, here take your stinking gold." grumbled Fili, throwing a small bag of coins each to Rose and Kili. Kili gave Rose a high five,

"Aw come on brother don't be bitter, I'm sure Baraz and I could give you good odds on whether or not the hobbit makes it through the first week." laughed Kili.

"I'm not betting on anything else with you two, you've robbed me blind already." said Fili, urging his pony on ahead. Rose had to jam her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing, as Kili laughed freely.

That night they camped by a rocky outcrop in the Weather Hills. This would be Rose's first night under the stars, her first night with all the company. She set up her bedroll near to the rock wall, trying to keep away from the fire, away from the light, should there be any mishaps with her beard again. Just as she had finished and sat down, Fili and Kili came up and put their bedrolls either side of her, Rose was slightly alarmed with the close proximity in which they intended to sleep by her. Fili sat down beside Rose, "We'll keep close in case you have any beard problems again." he whispered in her ear.

"You'll have to keep an eye on those three." said Balin, looking at Fili, Kili and Rose sat huddled together on the other side of the fire, "I know you think the lads are old enough for this, but you know what they say, two's mischief, three's trouble."

"Fili and Kili know the importance of this quest, they won't dare misbehave." stated Thorin.

As they mounted up the next morning and the hobbit slid straight off the other side of his pony, landing with a bump on the ground, there were three particularly innocent looking grins on the faces on Fili, Kili and Rose.

"You want to take better care of your girth." said Bofur to Bilbo as he righted himself.

"There's nothing wrong with my girth, I mean yes I enjoy my food, but..." uttered Bilbo.

"He meant the strap on your saddle laddie." said Balin kindly, casting a glance at Fili, Kili and Rose.

The morning was good to them, there was laughter and song as they rode along, but by the afternoon the weather had turned against them, the heavens opened and it poured down with rain. Though it stopped eventually and they began to dry out, some of their packs were still damp and their bed rolls wet by the time they eventually came to rest that evening, at the abandoned ruins of an old farmhouse. The mood was somewhat damp and dejected as Thorin barked orders at them,

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going." Kili sighed loudly, dropped his pack to the floor rather dramatically, and walked off to where the ponies were gathered. Rose afforded herself a quiet little giggle seeing as none of the others were close to her except for Fili.

"I'd best go watch over Kili and the ponies." said Fili, walking over to her.

"Here, give me your pack, I'll dry out yours and Kili's things." whispered Rose.

"Thanks" smiled Fili as he handed her his pack. He mussed her hair slightly before walking off to join his brother. The contact was strange to her; no one had ever done that before. Rose felt oddly esteemed as she went to retrieve Kili's pack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

**I had hoped that by not writing the whole story this fic would be shortish, Chapter 7 and I've only just got to the trolls, oh dear.**

**I'm gonna do some more writing after xmas, well earned break for now :).**


End file.
